Raine Silverlock
Raine Silverlock is the daughter of the previous Grand Templar, and a member of the "second party" consisting of "Red", Maren, Karen, as well as Sythe. She is a typically shy and well mannered lady. Due to her father's Perfect Transformation making her existence possible, she has inherited this ability herself. However, she has little to no control of it, and will change into her Keidran form when feeling strong emotion, unless this is prevented with a magical artifact, such as her shackle. (The shackle suppresses Raine's magical abilities). Raine is supposed to be human, being the daughter of Euchre while in human form and Mary Silverlock, a human, at a time when the gods did not allow human/keidran hybrids to exist. From the Authorhttp://twokinds.keenspot.com/?pageid=4 Personality "In Human form, Raine is a shy and slightly naive young girl. However, due to lack of experience as a Keidran, Raine can sometimes lose herself to the wild nature of her other form." Biography "Raine is the daughter of the former Grand Templar. She was born under unusual and unnatural circumstances, and as a result possesses unpredictable magical power. The wild nature of her magic causes her to experience physical transformations between Keidran and Human forms. These transformations are usually kept in check by artifacts enchanted to suppress her magic. Throughout her life, Raine's mother has kept her Keidran form a secret from others in the Templar order, and even Raine herself. But as Raine matures, her bestial side becomes increasingly restless from years of suppression." Backstory Raine is a human cursed from birth to appear keidran because her father, Euchre, was a keidran who had transformed himself into a human. Keidran/Human hybrids were not allowed by Ephemural at the time. She is the daughter of Mary, the former Grand Templar, who was cursed into the form of a Keidran during Trace's overthrow. Her existence was kept a tightly-guarded secret, as "A High Templar giving birth to a Keidran would have been a scandal." Raine was given a locket to wear which would keep her magic "at bay", because she would transform involuntarily due to lack of control over her powers. As a result of her unpredictable transformations, Raine lived a large part of her childhood in a cabin far away from civilization. When she was 12 years old she accidentally stepped on the aforementioned locket, fracturing it and resulting in her discovery of her ability to change between Keidran and Human. Raine and her mother Mary were sold into slavery by Trace prior to Raine meeting the cast, but were secretly released by Euchre. Mary then replaced the necklace by enchanting one of Raine's shackles to suppress her powers to transform between human and Keidran. She spent time living in Lyn'Knoll with her mother, and said that they were treated nicely. Eventually, they were separated while on the run, after which Raine encountered the cast. Because of her Hybrid status, the biological limitations of her present form take effect. When in Keidran form, she has the same physical limitations as a Keidran, and the same goes for her human form. She cannot use magic, with or without mana crystals, since doing so would result in her shifting into Keidran form when in human form. http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=782 Role within the comic Upon meeting Red, Maren, and Karen, Raine (involuntarily) accompanied them in their search for Trace. After the climactic battle with Ephemural, Raine apparently stays with the group at their village. When the B-group's village was attacked by the Wolves, Raine (accidentally, and with her magic suppressing shackle in effect) teleported the group out of harm's way. Granted, "out of harm's way" amounted to several yards away, but it gave them enough time to run away. They soon afterwards encountered a Templar platoon, whose leader thought they were spies because of the addition of Sythe to their merry band. With nowhere to go in Keidran or Human lands, Raine suggested they travel to Lyn'Knoll, and is the presumed destination of the B-group up to this point. When Group B is attacked by Zen, she is forced to reveal her Keidran form due to her shackle being broken. She is then attacked by Red, who believed her to be a true Keidran. After recovering, she explains her past to Red and Sythe, and eventually Maren Taverndatter. Trivia * On Page 535 Raine is wearing her Magic Suppressing bracelet on her left arm (visible inside her sleeve). This is immediately before she teleports B-Group about 100 yards from the remainder of Sythe's raiding party. However, on Page 782, Raine indicates that it is a Magic Suppressor and that while she would return to human form, she can't use her magic when wearing it. Combining this with the fact that Zen is visible to Natani in Mindscape, indicates that the bracelet isn't foolproof and that some unconscious use of magic is possible while wearing the suppressor. Gallery Raine Silverlock Partial Human profile.png|Raine partially transformed Raine Silverlock bright eyes.png Raine Silverlock teleporting Carver.png References Category:Female Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Female Keidran Category:Characters